eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Trigger
|image= |season=4 |episode=40 |jdate=29th January, 2006 |edate=10th February, 2007 |previous=Join the Future |next=Acperience 3 }} Overview Gekkostate finally arrives at the Vodarac shrine, very near the Great Wall. However, in order to pass through the Great Wall, Norb explains that Renton and Eureka must first infiltrate the shrine and meet with Sakuya. Dewey orders the deployment of military forces to the Great Wall, including his new flagship, the Ginga. Synopsis The episode begins with Renton, Holland, and Stoner doing paperwork for ray=out. Renton asks why he has to do all of this right now and Holland says that they are approaching the Vodarac headquarters, the Vodara Shrine, and he won't have time to do it when he gets back. Stoner says that he has to get ray=out published as soon as possible to get the truth out, and when he does, it will make Renton and Eureka famous, but Renton is not interested in that. The Gekko lands at the Vodarac Tribe and Norb is greeted by Tiptory, much to his dismay. Everyone meets her again and Tiptory comments on how much Renton and the children have grown. She then asks where Eureka is. It turns out that Eureka is scared of seeing her. Talho tries to convince Eureka to meet the people of Vodarac. She assures Eureka that they will treat her just as Renton has all this time, but Eureka still refuses to go. Holland, Norb and Tiptory are standing on a cliff looking over the Vodarac Headquarters. Holland wonders how they are supposed to get in. Tiptory says that all the Vodarac worshippers at the Shrine are followers of Norb but they are not following him because they wish to enter Sakuya's heart, which Norb calls them fools because Sakuya closed her heart a long time ago. Holland repeats his question and Tiptory says that due to the attack from the antibody coralians, tons of refugees are fleeing to the Vodara Shrine. She continues to say that a new saint has been born and they are having a huge festival to celebrate. They are going to use the festival to sneak their LFOs in as well as themselves. Before they leave Tiptory commands two officers to give Norb a bath and he tries to flee. Eureka and Talho are in her room talking about the creatures of the planet. The converstaion leads to them talking about Talho's baby because she credits her unborn child for helping her understand more about the creatures on the planet. When asked by Eureka if she is happy at having a baby, she states that she feels like she has to take care of two babies because Holland acts like one sometimes just like Renton. Eureka gets upset at Talho for calling Renton a baby and says that he is not. Talho provokes Eureka about her anger and Eureka throws a pillow at her. Thinking Eureka is trying to have fun, Talho starts a pillow fight and Eureka takes it seriously. Mischa walks in and tells them to go and eat their supper. She also says that Talho now has to share her body and that she should concentrate on feeding her and her child. Eureka says that humans are truly amazing because they are able to carry a whole new life inside of them. Mischa says that biologically Eureka is as capable of bearing children as anybody else is, much to her surprise. Talho and Mischa get Eureka to finally meet Tiptory. Eureka seems very sad and tries to leave but Tiptory tells her to wait. She feels Eureka's scars and comments on the path that Eureka has chosen. She starts crying and Tiptory comforts her. Holland says that it is time for them to get ready to invade the Vodarac Headquarters. Norb says that before Renton and Eureka can cross the Great Wall, they have to meet Sakuya, someone who Norb believes they must meet before attempting to cross the Great wall. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck sneak into the hangar and talk about how they don't want Eureka to leave them and they stare at the Nirvash. On Dewey's ship, Dominic gives his opinion on the Limit of Question, which is the total accumulation of all life in one area. Dewey says that they are on the edge of reaching the Limit of Questions. He continues to say that the Scub Coral absorb everything and turn it into information and when the world collapses they move on the other side of the event horizon and colonize a new area. He asks Dominic about the current status of their troops and wants to send Anemone to the Vodara Shrine. Dominic is offended because Dewey referred to Anemone as an "it" and asks him to stop. The entire Gekko crew is seen dressed in Vodorac clothing and carrying large parade floats, which actually have the Nirvash, the 808, and the 606 in them. They get past a large wall which Eureka says that Sakuya is inside. Inside the Nirvash, Maurice, Maeter, and Link pop out from behind the pilot and co-pilots seats. They wonder where they are and Linck wants to look outside by moving the Nirvash. Maurice and Maeter tell him not to but he does it anyway which causes the Nirvash to stand up and break out of the parade float. The spectators panic and begin to run away while Holland and the others grab guns from the floats. Hilda and Matthew emerge from the floats and rush inside the Vodara Shrine using the 808 and the 606. Eureka and Renton find the kids inside the Nirvash and say they have to deal with them later. They grab master Norb and charge into the Vodara Shrine right behind Hilda and Matthew. Holland follows them shortly after. Eureka and Renton arrive at their destination and Matthew, Hilda, and Holland create a line of defense to guard against any attack while Eureka and Renton talk to Sakuya. They transform into vehicle mode and charge into the Shrine itself. Along the way they see statues of dead people who tried to fuse with compac drives in an attempt to communicate with Sakuya. They eventually come to a dead end and Norb reveals the compac drive in his chest which lowers the floor to a secret passageway. The Nirvash drives down to the lower floor and they notice that there are no trapars where they are and Norb says that trapar is poisonous to Sakuya in her current form. They look in the distance to see a giant sphere which Norb calls her "bedroom". They slowly drive forward and eventually enter the sphere. They stop in a pitch black room and Eureka calls out Sakuya's name. In the middle of some water they see a big flower bud in the middle. Norb looks and says "I'm back Lady Sakuya" which makes Eureka and Renton come to the realization that Sakuya is the flower bud. Major Events *The Gekkostate arrives at the Vodara Shrine. *In the Nirvash, Norb takes Renton, Eureka, and the kids to where Sakuya is at deep within the Vodara Shrine. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Cosmic Trigger" by Axiom Ambient. *Norb is finally given a bath for the first time in forty years. *Eureka and Renton finally get to see Sakuya, but she is in the form of a flower bud. *Mischa tells Eureka that she is able to have children; in Eureka Seven: AO, Eureka gives birth to two children, a daughter and a son. Category:Eureka Seven